With continuous development of the society and economy, there are more and more electronic equipment, such as holographic display equipment and somatosensory equipment. Microsoft HoloLens is the first holographic computer equipment not restricted by cables, enabling a user to interact with a digital content and a holographic portrait in a real environment around. Hololens is an MR (mixed reality) product launched by Microsoft, i.e. containing VR (virtual reality) technique and AR (augmented reality) technique, and a wearer can watch a holographic virtual image in the reality with Hololens.
However, the present holographic display method has high latency and cannot achieve real-time holographic display, so it may result in an action of a figure and holographic projection getting out of synchronization, and greatly reduce user experience.